Dragon Tamers
by Torn-Demonic-Wingz
Summary: Filled with gangs, adventure, romance, and fantasy. A group of students, dangerous free-willed dragons at their aid, struggle to control the evil and other gangs alike. Can they learn to tame the dragons? Warning: Strong Language. NxM RxH OCxOC KxA YxN Tx
1. The New Gals

**A/N:** CC1: I'm falling in love with fantasy, so you have to put up with all these fictional stories. I promise they'll get better in the later chapters.Oh and I'm sorry if you don't like OCs. I just need three main pairings. Besides, its easier for me to type a story, when I'm in it.

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Gakuen Alice. My only characters are the OC's.

**0OOO0**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**0OOO0**

_**W**__elcome to Akatsuki, or otherwise known as Red Moon. It harbors students from 4 years to 25. Ranging from students who were adopted by the school, to people who registered on their own. It's in the central part of the continent Tsume, or Claw, a magical island in the shape of a fierce animal's claw, if you haven't already noticed. It's a magical school, yet most still don't know that, so let's keep it that way. Regular humans who go there are used to almost everything that goes on. The school looks just like a university, besides it being gigantic, taking up the whole continent. The entrance gate and school buildings make up the Northern part, a shopping place called Central Town in the Eastern, a huge forest people are too scared to go in on the Western, and an Ocean on the Southern with a beach. Right in the middle are the amazingly furnished dorms._

_**--**_

**Natsume Hyuuga**** - 19, human, short messy raven hair, cold crimson eyes, muscular, male, has power of fire, genius, special star, hot or sexy?, prideful, big ego, cocky, " Kuro-Neko " or " Black Cat " , has fanclubs, Ruka and Jake's best friend and Jake's cousin, single, main leader of the gang " Crimson Fangs", if punished wears a black cat mask, master of " Sasuke " or " Avenger "**

**Ruka Nogi**** - 19, human, short messy blonde hair, caring ocean-blue eyes, muscular, male, has power of animal pheramone, smart, three star, hot, kind, helpful, " Shiro-Inu " or " White Dog " , has fanclubs, Natsume and Jake's best friend, Hotaru's boyfriend, co-leader of the gang " Crimson Fangs ", if punished wears a white inu mask, master of " Yuki " or " Snow**

**Jake Li**** - 19, vampire, short messy black hair, cold forest-green eyes, muscular, male, has power of earth, smart, three star, hot, cocky, " Aka-Kiba " or " Red Fang ", has fanclubs, Natsume and Ruka's best friend and Natsume's cousin, single, co-leader of the gang " Crimson Fangs ", if punished wears a grey wolf mask, master of " Venom "**

**Yome Kokoro/Koko**** - 18, human, short light brown hair, warm hazel eyes, muscular, male, has power of mind-reading, smart, three star, hot, kind, helpful, goofy, " Mind-reader ", Anna's boyfriend, member of the gang " Crimson Fangs "**

**Yuu Tobita**** - 19, human, short light greenish-brown hair, intelligent green eyes, muscular, male, has power of illusions, genius, three star, hot, kind, helpful, " Illusionist ", Nonoko's boyfriend, member of the gang " Crimson Fangs "**

**Mochiage/Mochu**** - 19, human, short dark brown hair, prideful hazel eyes, muscular, male, has power of telekinesis, smart, three star, hot, cocky, kind, helpful, " Telek ", Sumire's boyfriend, member of " Crimson Fangs "**

**Tsubasa Andou**** - 21, human, short messy raven hair, mature navy-blue eyes, muscular, male, has a star on his left cheek, has power of shadow control, smart, three star, hot, kind, helpful, goofy, " Shadow ", Misaki's fiance', member of " Crimson Fangs "**

**Youichi Hijiri**** - 3, human, short light brown hair, curious grey eyes, male, has power of ghost manipulation, smart, three star, cute, prideful, " Ghost-boy ", has fanclubs, orphan, looks up to Natsume, single, soon-to-be co-leader of the gang " Crimson Fangs " **

**--**

**Hotaru Imai**** - 19, human, straight shoulder-length raven hair, cold amethyst eyes, fit, female, has power of invention, genius, inventor, three star, pretty hot or cute?, blackmailer, " Ice Queen " , Ruka's girlfriend, co-leader of the gang " Crimson Fangs ", master of " Harmony "**

**Mikan Sakura**** - 18, human, wavy back-length brown hair, bright hazel eyes, fit, female, has power of nullification and CSE (Copy, Steal, Erase), ??**

**Serenity Omizu (Water)**** - 18 1/2, tiger transformis, layered back-length black hair, calm navy-blue eyes, fit, female, has power of water**,** ice**,** healing**,** and summoning, ??**

**Anna Umenomiya**** - 18, human, wavy waist-length pink hair, bright magenta eyes, fit, female, has power of making her food come to life, smart, three star, cute, " Chef Pink ", Koko's girlfriend, member of " Crimson Fangs "**

**Nonoko Ogasawara**** - 19, human, straight waist-length raven hair, bright blue eyes, fit, female, has power of chemistry, smart, three star, cute, " Chemist ", Yuu's girlfriend, member of " Crimson Fangs "**

**Sumire Shouda**** - 19, human, permy back-length dark green hair, bossy green eyes, fit, female, has power of cat-dog transformation, smart, three star, cute, " Shopster ", Mochu's girlfriend, member of " Crimson Fangs " **

**Misaki Harada**** - 21, human, short shoulder-length pink hair, caring magenta eyes, fit, female, has power of doppleganger, genius, three star, cute, " Multi ", Tsubasa's fiance', member of " Crimson Fangs "**

**--**

**Sasuke (Avenger) Hyuuga**** - a red-scaled baby dragon, golden eyes, male, power of fire and shield, loyal, fierce, prideful, Natsume's dragon**

**Yuki (Snow) Nogi**** - a blue-scaled baby dragon, amethyst eyes, male, power of healing**,** water**,** and snow, loyal, calm, Ruka's dragon**

**Venom Li**** - a black-scaled baby dragon, emerald eyes, male, power of earth and gravity, loyal, fierce, prideful, Jake's dragon**

**Harmony Imai**** - a purple-scaled baby dragon, amber eyes, female, power of telekinesis, loyal, calm, Hotaru's dragon**

**Kibou (Hope)**** - ??**

**Muteki (Invincable)**** - ??**

_**More characters to come...**_

**--**

**--**

" Speaking"

**--**

' _Thoughts'_

**--**

**--**

**-0OOO0-**

_**Dragon Tamers**_

Chapter 1: The New Chicks

**Akatsuki Classroom, 2:36 p.m**

**T**he seventeen year-old crimson-eyed boy, Natsume Hyuuga, was looking outside the opened fourth floor windows of his sixth-period Math class, watching all the white fluffy clouds go by. '_I wish at least once in my boring lifetime, something interesting would happen.' _He thought annoyed out of his mind. His blonde-haired best friend, Ruka Nogi, looked at him worriedly, while his black-haired cousin, Jake Li, just stared ahead blankly.

Finally their strict math teacher, Mr. Jinno, walked in. " Class we have two new students today. Respect them. Come in, ladies." As he said those words, two young ladies about the same age walked inside the classroom. One with a bright smile and one with a tiger mask. The girl with a bright smile had brown wavy back-length long hair and bright hazel eyes. She was wearing the school uniform, consisting of a white blouse and blue checkerd skirt, her uniform tie nowhere to be found. The other was wearing the same, only adding a tiger mask. The mask was white with black stripes, only having slits for the eyes. She had black layerd back-length hair and calm navy-blue eyes. All movement ceased. Most of the boys let their perverted minds and eyes roam their bodies, while most of the vain girls glowered in envy.

" My name is Mikan Sakura, and she's Serenity Omizu. Please take care of us from now on, we're in your hands." The brown-haired girl said smiling. The last sentence made the boys' ears perk up.

" Since this is the last period of the day and there are new students, the rest of this period is free." Mr. Jinno drawled sharply, before walking out of the room. The two girls watched his back with their eyebrows raised. As soon as he was out of view, they immediately walked towards the raven-haired genius, Hotaru Imai, in the back. Most of the people walked out of the doors, looking forward to their free period.

" Hotaru!" Mikan giggled hugging her best friend, as Serenity nodded towards her.

" Hotaru." She mumbled in acknowledgement.

" Mikan. Serenity. Nice to see you again." Hotaru greeted smirking. " Oh, and this is the last time I'm gonna let you hug me without paying." She stated, making Serenity smirk and Mikan pout.

They seemed to have forgotten that some of the class were still there, for when they looked around, the remaining students were staring at them. " What?" Hotaru hissed glaring, making them look away and continue what they were doing before the two girls arrived.

" Oi Ruka. I thought your girlfriend was anti-social." Serenity heard Natsume mutter to Ruka. She turned towards them, suprisingly making eye-contact with emotionless green eyes. She kept his gaze for a while, before raising an eyebrow and turning back to her two best friends.

" Soo..Little Hota-chan has a boyfriend?" Serenity teased.

" Shut up." Hotaru bit back, with a slight blush.

Mikan stared at her best friend for a while, before breaking into hysterical laughter. " Hota-chan has a boyfriend?! Who's the lucky guy?" She teased, still giggling. Hotaru glared in annoyance, slowly taking out her Baka-gun. Focusing it, she shot three bullets. **BAKA BAKA BAKA**. Mikan dissapeared, before reappearing in a dent on the wall. Hotaru smirked at her, before walking over and helping her up. As Mikan rebalanced, she noticed only three boys were left, quietly watching them in amusement. They were Natsume, Ruka, and Jake.

" Ehh? Are one of them your boyfriend?" Mikan asked, pointing to the boys. She grinned when Hotaru nodded. Slowly, she walked towards them, stopping when she was right in front of them. " Hmm..Wich one is it?" She asked, childish innocense filling her eyes.

" Baka." Serenity mumbled, before pointing towards Ruka. " It's that guy."

When five pairs of eyes stared blankly at her, she rolled her eyes. " I'm not deaf, bakas. Or dense for that matter."

Mikan suddenly turned towards Ruka with serious eyes. " You better take care of Hotaru or you won't live to see the next day." She whispered dangerously. When his eyes slightly widened she and Serenity smirked, not that anyone noticed, and Serenity walked towards the wall leaning on it.

" Soo...Who are you guys?" Mikan asked curiously. The boys looked at her slightly amused.

_' She's an annoying youjo.' -N_

_' Baka..' -J_

_' She's..nice.' -R_

" Ruka Nogi. Call me Ruka. I have the power of animal pheramone." Ruka introduced, smiling.

" Jake Li. Power of earth." Jake muttered coldly, sending a chill up her spine.

" He's also a vampire. He probably doesn't talk much 'cause he doesn't want anyone to notice his_** oh so kawaii**_-looking fangs." Ruka teased, making Jake glare daggers at him. Mikan giggled, then looked towards Natsume.

" Natsume Hyuuga. Fire." Natsume continued simply, an eyebrow raised. _' These three are probably the only girls that don't druel or ogle over us, besides my family, "T_he_ Family", and daily faculty.'_

" So you guys are Crimson Fangs, huh?" A cold voice said from the window. Six pairs of eyes darted towards that direction. Sitting on the wind cill were ten men, clad in black. " I wish I could stay and chat, but we're only here for the girl. We'll use any force nessacery."

" How'd you find us?" Mikan hissed, annoyed.

" Its called _**Shadow Dragons**_, girlie." The leader sneered, pointing a shiny black gun towards her. " Now I just have to kill your friends, kidnap you, and our job will be done. Easy as that."

" You're an idiot for telling us what you were planning." Hotaru growled out. _' I'm not gonna let anyone take my best friends away from me. I'm so fucking not gonna make the same mistake twice.'_

Suddenly, a white tiger with black stripes lunged out, making both the leader and itself fall out the window.

" Serenity!!" Mikan yelled, widening her eyes. " Crap! This is the fourth floor!" She ran out the door swiftly and down the stairs, quickly followed by Hotaru, leaving the three boys speechless. Numerous thoughts ran through their heads.

_' What the fuck is going on?' -N_

_' She can turn into a tiger? What the hell?' -J_

_' Oh shit! Hotaru went with them didn't she? I'm not gonna let my girlfriend get hurt.' -R_

With that Ruka snapped out of his trance, followed by the other two boys, and they ran down the stairs. He cursed since he figured the other nine clad in black got there before them, and is already attacking.

* * *

**Down Stairs, 2:48 p.m**

_' Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ Serenity thought._ ' They weren't suppose to find us! Well they're so not gonna take Mikan away with me around. I'm just glad they're not allowed to hurt her in any way, physically _or _emotionally. It would tilt the balance of her powers. Even the evil shitheads don't want that.'_

Luckily, as soon as she lunged out the window with the man, she landed on all four paws. She jumped in front of Mikan, once she noticed her two best friends run out the door. She caught Mikan's worried gaze and winked. _**AN: Have you ever thought of seeing a big cat wink? LOL**_

" Well, well, well. Looks like we've found a _**transformis **_in our presence. Boys, find out what her power is." The man ordered his followers. They quickly obeyed, using their different powers, yet all being evaded by the swift white female tiger.

All attacks stopped, barely hearing nine bullets fire. As Serenity warily made the choice to look around, she noticed eight of the bad guys drop dead on the ground. A bullet had pierced either their head, heart, or somewhere else that was vital. Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, and Jake, all had two sleek black guns raised, the silencers present. Luckily no one else was around to witness the scene, thanks to the silencers and the free period.

" Damnit. He didn't tell me you guys have guns, too. Yukito, teleport us outta here. Now!" The leader ordered the last living man hastily. Yukito nodded solemly and snapped his fingers. In just a few moments, they were gone.

" What the hell was that about?" Natsume asked strictly, as they all put their guns back in their holsters. " No, wait. We'll go to base, then you have to tell us everything." With that, he quickly walked in the direction of the forest, the rest closely following.

" Why are we heading towards the forest?" Mikan asked softly. Serenity was behind them all, trotting slowly in her tiger form. Unfortunately, tigers can't talk. Even if one has a very smart human brain.

" We don't like using the dorms. Its annoying. So we built a building deep in the forest, which no one, unless they're in Crimson Fangs, knows the way." Ruka explained quietly. They swiftly, and silently, walked accross the cemented campus, heading straight for the tall trees.

" You'll meet more of us when we get there, and we'll explain everything then. You're gonna have to tell us a couple of information, too. There are things that even we don't know." Hotaru continued. " Suprisingly, that includes me, too."

* * *

**Forest, 3:17 p.m**

They were surrounded by a mass of green now. They've walked for approximately thirty minutes in silence.

_' Crap.'_ Serenity winced limping. She didn't tell anyone that a bullet had pierced her left hind leg. No one noticed anything, since she was lagging behind them all. _' Shit. It hurts like a motherfucking bitch.'_

She did notice though, that a pair of cold green eyes glances in her direction once in a while. Unfortunately, she also noticed she was losing blod. And fast. She was stunned when she felt Jake appear beside her.

She growled in question, while he blinked, slowly understanding.

" I'm not stupid. I can notice a limp a mile away." Jake mumbled. " Turn back to your original form, so I can carry you. You're holding us behind."_ ' Why the hell am I even bothering?'_

Serenity on the other hand was shocked. At first glance, she thought he was cold, but she guessed even the stoic can be nice as well._ ' Well I can't turn back until an hour after I've transformed.' _She thought . _' But I can turn into a cub for now.' _With that, she shrunk into a small white tiger cub.

_' What the heck? Whatever. She better tell me when she turns back to normal.' _Jake thought, then picked her up, slowly trailing behind the rest, as Serenity rested her little head on his muscular arm. She slowly fell asleep.

_' Well they're getting along.'_ Natsume thought smirking, as he glanced back at them from the corner of his eyes. _' That's probably the most Jake's talked more then ten words since he was born. It's highly amusing that a new girl could get my anti-social cousin to talk that much.'_

" Hey, what do you guys do if someone finds out where your base is?" Mikan asked Ruka and Hotaru curiously. " Wouldn't it stand out?"

" Well that situation never really happened before. The other students are too scared to even step a foot in here. It's most likely cause' there are mythical creatures living in this forest, other than the normal animals. I think they've gotten used to us though. I can't say the same for others in the future." Ruka answered.

" We've been in and out of here so many times, that even the fierce wild animals have gotten used to us. Even if the situation did happen, the creatures of this forest will take care of them. Now shut up with the questions, we're here." Hotaru said, just as they entered a very wide clearing, Serenity soon awakening.

Mikan and Serenity looked up to see a three-story building. It was pretty plain, but strangely alluring at the same time. In the front, there's a path that leads to the smooth arched mahogany double-doors, a large fountain sitting next to it. The back's filled with cars, vans, and motorcsycles of all sorts and designs. It looked slyly dangerous, yet homey with all the different beautiful flowers as well. Unfortunately, the peace was broken, loud music filling the air.

" Damn. The bozos got here before us. We better run." Ruka said, grinning. Hotaru rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's choice of words.

" They better not give our dragons headaches." She mumbled silently. The word dragons perking the ears of the two other girls... Well one girl and one tiger cub.

" You guys have dragons? Can we see?" Mikan asked the question for both. Hotaru looked at Natsume for permission, him nodding.

" Hai, but they're still a little hesitant around other people who are not their master. I remember when Harmony almost bit off Ruka's hand." She said, slightly smirking, as Ruka winced at the memory.

" Harmony?" Mikan asked confused, while Serenity just cocked her head to the side.

" Oh, Harmony is my dragon. Yuki is Ruka's, Venom is Jake's, and Sasuke is Natsume's. Sasuke and Venom are probably the most dangerous, so beware. We've known our own dragons since they were born, so they only trust their respective master. Other than that, they won't hesitate to bite off a limb if you've done something to upset them. They also each have their own respective power or powers." She explained calmly. " We can call them for you right now, so you can see." With that, all four whistled a certain pitch.

A few seconds later, four small baby dragons landed in front of the house. A red-scaled one, Sasuke, a blue-scaled one, Yuki, a black-scaled one, Venom, and a purple-scaled one, Harmony.

" Harmony is the only female for now." Hotaru stated. They all soon noticed that Sasuke looked agitated. He was glaring at the house in irritation, looking like he was going to burn it in any second. He growled lowly.

" Aw, shit. Kami help me." Ruka cursed, then ran inside. A minute later, the air was filled with silence once more, and Ruka ran back out. Yet, Sasuke still looked agitated.

" Sasuke." Natsume called. Sasuke swiftly turned to look at him and glared. The four looked taken back. " What the hell? He never disrespects me." He mumbled.

Slowly, and catiously, Mikan walked towards the red dragon, Sasuke's attention turning to her. " What's wrong?" She whispered, only him hearing. Serenity jumped out of Jake's arms, slowly trotting behind her.

The other four watched on quietly, prepared if something goes terribly wrong.

Sasuke studied the young girl walking to him. He stopped growling, suddenly becoming quiet. Mikan soon stood in front of him, quietly examining him. Soon smiling, she lifted her hand to him. Sasuke stared at the hand, then raised a sharp claw, softly placing it on her palm.

Looking at the claw, he watched as she hesitantly tried to pull something out.

" Damn, Ser help me out." She said. The little white tiger trotted over. Pulling something out of the claw, she flexed her jaw. A sharp iron nail dropped to the ground, making Mikan smile.

" There you go." She grinned as Sasuke's eyes brightened. " Your welcome."

The other four watched in speechless amazement, as Sasuke let Mikan pet him. Serenity and Venom quietly stared at each other, eye to eye. The other two dragons, just sat and stared in amusement.

" Wow." Was the only thing Ruka said. Hotaru, Natsume, and Jake, smirked in amusement.

_' Things, definately got interesting.'_ Natsume thought.

**0OOO0**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**0OOO0**

A/N: CC1: Well, that's it for this chapter. By the way, I'm deleting Destiny Meets Faith. I'm sorry for all the people who wanted to continue reading it, but it just lost interest to me and Honey. I'm sorry again. Also, my internet is still down. So once you read this, I probably made Derek or Honey put it up by force. LOL. Yes, I'm evil. I know. Soo..what was the last thing I was going to say? Uhm..Oh yea. Last but not least, please review. I know you wanna.

**Shadow Dragons****- **Evil dragons that have no true shape or form, living in the darkness that is shadows. Only the leader of the Shadow Masters is known to be the only person who can control them.

**Transformis****-** A human that has the power to transform into any age of a specific animal. A transformis is usually a well trained soldier or marine that has been physically mutated by a shot. A transformis can't turn back human, until an hour after the transformation takes place.


	2. AN

**A/N****: CC3**: Take a deep breath. We're not deleting this story or anything of that sort. Lol, I see you sighing in relief. Just kidding. :) Honey just had something to inform you all on.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N:**** CC2**: Hiii! Just wanted to say that this story will become rated T for now. It'll turn M when Serenity wants it to. Well meaning, when the mature "stuff" starts happening. That's all I wanted to say, so don't waste a review on this chapter for nothing. Keep it. **:**) I'll make sure to delete this chapter once Serenity updates. Oh, and thank you KawaiiAlthea for the advice. See you all soon.!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N****: CC2**: Oh, and I think she'll update it in a couple week's time. I'm sorry if we update late, it's just its hard for Serenity, since she doesn't have internet. Stupid virus. :(

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N****: CC3**: Oh, you done? Well, buh-bye for now everyone! Don't worry, I'll make sure Serenity updates soon. With all my manly strength.

**A/N****: CC2**: Lol, shut up. Don't mind him. He's just high on Mountain Dew.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
